powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Menodora
Menodora is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Orange Butterfly. She is the spirit which can be summoned by Echo and Jasmine White Character History Menodora was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. She, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Menodora was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Menodora's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, her soul was transformed into the Orange Butterfly Eidolon. Several centures later, her bond to the Aether Crystal would allow her to choose a Elysian vessel to lend her powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora ---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Echo ; one of her descendants and the Princess of one of the Kingdoms of Elysia. Not much else is known about Menodora's life before she became an Eidolon. Power Rangers:Aether Menodora is first seen by Liam when he comes to the Aether Temples in the Zenith Aether Realm. She is seen flying around the temple. When the Demon General Galexia comes up with a way to make monsters grow, Menodora uses her power as an Eidolon to transform into the Orange Butterfly Eidolozord. in the flashback while Tenshii is telling the Rangers about the creation of the Frog Eidolon, Menodora is seen having been summoned by Echo while she is on Elysia, to spy on Briezora's forces on Earth. After the Rangers unlock the other Aether Temples in Elysia, and gather the Seven Goddess Gems, Menodora is able to merge her energy with the Phoenix, Pegasus, Bull, and Bear Eidolons to form the Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord. In the final battle against Briezora, Menodora appears before the Rangers in her human form breifly, to speak with the Rangers. Using the power of the Zenith Aether in her soul she is able to transform into a version of the Orange Aether Ranger. she fights alongside Jasmine and the other Rangers to save Tenshii and fight against Briezora. Together with all of the Rangers, they summon forth the Ultimate Megazord combination; the Aether Soul Infinite. Zord Form Butterfly Eidolozord As the Butterfly Eidolozord, Menodora merges with the Conciousness of the Orange Aether Ranger, and she is infused with Zenith Aether Energy through the Zenith Aether Crystal. She grows in size, becoming several times larger. Her wings become bladed and she obtains armor. She is able to merge with the Phoenix, Pegasus, Bull, and Bear Eidolons to become the Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord. Abilities *Flight * Condensed Aether Energy Blasts (From wings) * Super-speed (capable of creating wind vortexes around the enemy.) Ranger Form Orange Aether Ranger Menodora merges her spirit with Jasmine and Echo in order for Jasmine to transform into the Orange Aether Ranger. Menodora appears as a version of the Orange Aether Ranger once during the final battle against Briezora to fight alongside Jasmine and Echo. 'Arsenal' *Eidolon form: Butterfly *Aether Axes Trivia *Menodora is generally the smallest of the Eidolons; as her size varies between the size of a normal butterfly and a giant (usually only in Eidolozord Form) * Her Butterfly appearance is similar to a Monarch Butterfly. *Originally Menodora was going to be a Deer, but this changed as the author decided there weren't enough Eidolons with Flight capabilities. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Female Orange Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:PR Allies Category:Zords Category:Orange Zords Category:Female